Moonlit data
by Renatwo Talcmir
Summary: The D-reaper is re-born in a stronger form... .can the tamers ever stop it? MewtwoxRenamon
1. Default Chapter

A strange creature stood over a rocky cliff, The wind  
  
swept his lavender skin ,his amethyst eyes pointed toward  
  
the moonlight. He felt somewhat alone ever since his clones   
  
left. The moon seemed to reflect his troubles. He kept searching  
  
and wandering for something he couldn't quite tell.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~Shinjiko City ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A yellow furred creature walked calmly  
  
through the park, it was an ordinary day.  
  
After the D-reaper had been defeated she had  
  
returned to the digital world, and had been reborn   
  
as a Viximon. She and the other tamer's digimon  
  
where called back by some strange force said to   
  
be returning to real world, she couldn't quite  
  
figure out what it was, Though the D-reaper had been  
  
gone for awhile, it could have re-programmed itself,  
  
she didn't know .....  
  
"Hey Terriermon!, come on" Henry said to his floppy  
  
eared rabbit-dog digimon, Terriermon hopped along the  
  
sidewalk, "Hey Henry look at me, I'm not touching any cracks!"  
  
Henry looked at his little digimon oddly "Terriermon stop playing   
  
around !We've been called back to the real world because  
  
of a disturbance in the digital world! "Terriermon looked   
  
at his partner and made one of his sarcastic comments again  
  
"Oh, come on Henry don't you ever stop thinking about the  
  
fate-of the-world stuff?!" Henry smiled a little at Terriermon  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do worry a lot huh?" Terriermon rolled his   
  
eyes "You can say that again!"  
  
"Guilmon?....Guilmon?!" Takato called out for his crimson white bellied dinosaur digimon  
  
to come out.Guilmon had matured a lot since their last encounter with the D-reaper,much   
  
like Takato had, of course Guilmon still insisted on playing hide and seek at the un-wanted   
  
times.  
  
"Guilmon come out its time for dinner!", "Dinner....Takato-mon !?" the dinosaur chirped.  
  
"I knew that would get you up !"Takato chuckled "Yes, theres plenty of beard left over!" the   
  
red dinosaur ran happily to his tamers side, "Lets go get that beard !", "Ok, boy" Takato laughed   
  
Renamon continued walking for awhile, she could sense a disturbance. But she let it go, "I'd  
  
better go see Rika" she sighed to herself ,Renamon teleported into Rika's room, "Hello,Rika"  
  
she greeted calmly," "Ah, Renamon you scared me! ...don't sneak up me!, "I'm sorry Rika..." Renamon  
  
said with amusement in her voice.  
  
"I was trying to practice battle cards, I think I've found some good combos...","Oh have you? that's good  
  
We'll need that when this enemy comes."   
  
"yeah" Rika said a bit worried, "What do you think it is Renamon?" "I'm not sure but its been  
  
bugging me", "I know ..if its not the D-Reaper what could it be?", "I'm not sure Rika we will have to wait  
  
and see "her vixen digimon whispered.   
  
~yes all three dimensions shall be ours!,~  
  
~yes , D-Mon, we won't disappoint you~   
  
~...I may have been defeated once, but not again,  
  
finally I can delete all those oppose me, and all existing   
  
dimensions will be deleted and absorbed !..."  
  
~Yes D-Mon!, We won't disappoint you!~  
  
~give me the data from the dimensions, I'll give  
  
what you want"  
  
~yes, master~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Honen region~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was still night, the elusive clone pokemon was still standing  
  
on a cliff.  
  
Two pikachus played in the spring below Mewtwo,  
  
Mewtwo was thinking to himself again, He wondered  
  
about his clones still, He never seemed to be a part  
  
of this world.  
  
  
  
Maybe their was place he could be useful, or just belong. The cloned creature  
  
turned once again turned to the moon for answers, his tail twitched back and forth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That's just first part. I'll continue ...when I think of more ;;   
  
I love Renamon x Mewtwo ^.^ so course I'll do more :P yes the D-reaper is an actual  
  
Digimon! D-Mon=Demon XD lol 


	2. Questions

Renamon sat on the edge of Rika's roof, looking into the sky, her tail  
  
swished in the breeze. It was quite an ordinary day for tamers,Takato  
  
and Guilmon had gone to the park, Henry and Terriermon were at home.  
  
Everything seemed quite peaceful, her head pointed towards the sky,  
  
her tuft of white fur blowing slightly.  
  
"Hey Calumon! bet you'll never know where I'm hiding!"Guilmon said  
  
trying to keep himself hidden in the bushes, "....silly Guilmon!.."  
  
Calumon shouted trying to find the red dinosaur again. But Guilmon had outsmarted  
  
Calumon again, "uhhh...Guilmon where are ya?", "culu?" "It looks like  
  
Guilmon got you again Calumon!" Takato laughed.  
  
"Hi, Takato..." said a shy voice from behind him.  
  
Takato turned around to see Jeri standing there smiling a little   
  
"oh, hi Jeri...Guilmon just wanted to go the park today .."  
  
"oh..." Jeri said quietly   
  
" he's playing hide and seek with Calumon"   
  
". ..can I stay...?"  
  
Takato looked at Jeri again a small blush beginning to appear oh his face "sure...I guess"   
  
"Terriermon....have you seen Suzie?" Henry asked , "Seen her, I just escaped  
  
from her!" Terriermon said gasping for breath. "Oh, well in that case, I guess  
  
that's a yes then?" "No what do you think Henry!, she went in your room and tried  
  
to play with me again, so I hid for awhile and then she chased me again!" I see..."  
  
"Isn't Suzie supposed to have Lopmon with her?" "I'm not sure, ever since we  
  
where re-united in the digital world, it seemed like you were the only ones there.."  
  
Terriermon looked oddly at his tamer "....You mean there where no other digimon?"  
  
Henry looked at Terriermon confused himself "No...not many, it looked different then when  
  
I remembered it.. "hmmm, I wonder why that is?" Terriermon asked to himself, It was  
  
true things seemed a bit different , after the D-reaper had been defeated they had all  
  
gone back to the digital and been reborn promising to return to their tames when  
  
any threats came. Yes, things did seem different, there weren't as many digimon  
  
as their once was, and the few they encountered acted quite strangely. " Oh well.."  
  
Henry said to himself "just try not get by Suzie again.." he teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a pokemon stadium somewhere ,Pokemon and their trainers where  
  
preparing for a battle. It had been the first big tournament in weeks,  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called to his yellow mouse pokemon,"Are you ready  
  
for this?" ,"Pika!" the tiny mouse chirped.  
  
"Oh, Ash come on!, you always think your going to win!" May teased  
  
"Yeah,at least my treeko actually trains once in awhile!" Ash yelled back  
  
in sudden defense.  
  
"wow, Ash ...no reason to get all mad...I was just saying..."  
  
"I know I know" Ash grumbled   
  
Mewtwo was wandering the city, occasionally he would do his, becuase it cured  
  
his boredom and the torment of his existence. He would stand their silently, on  
  
the tall buildings, usaully at night to avoid being seen. He didn't feel like having   
  
to receive all the odd stares humans and their pokemon give him. After all what  
  
would they do if they saw a large odd cloned bipedal pokemon wandering  
  
around them? Mewtwo was an outcast, a creature of the shadows , he must remain  
  
in the shadows, like the reflected light of the moon. His amethyst eyes glistened slightly  
  
turning his attention towards the moonlight.  
  
~Master D-mon, we have almost gotten the digital world's data, the others will be  
  
ours soon!~  
  
~Yes, I've gotten the data of all the digimon there~  
  
Zhuqiaomon turned his head to the large pink blob like clawed digimon ~yes,D-mon humans and those disgraceful  
  
digimon who serve them will be destroyed!~  
  
~Yes, I will get the data from the other dimension as well, once I've absorbed enough  
  
I will digivole to my final form...." ~ 


End file.
